


Erotyczne fantazje 147

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 147

Ruby wsunęła swój palec w wilgotną cipkę Weiss, który powoli wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej cipki dziedziczki.

Liderka nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby doprowadzić swoją partnerkę do orgazmu. Weiss wiła się na wszystkie strony z rozkoszy. Jej soki spryskały całą podłogę.


End file.
